


Stars and Bugs Forever

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Steve Rogers has met a lot of heroes in his time, but somehow he’s still not ready for Godai Yuusuke.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Stars and Bugs Forever

**Author's Note:**

> When does this take place in either timeline? ::throws magic crossover pixie dust in the air:: Who knows? Who cares?

Steve was fighting rather a lot of henchman when the other hero appeared, so he felt like he could be forgiven for being distracted. He nearly took off the head of the strange creature, no, wait, the person in a costume next to him. 

The person kicked a henchman who was about to attack them, so Steve shrugged. Whoever it is, they’re on the same side. The other hero tilted his head and even though there was a helmet in the way, there was a feeling the person was saying ‘What are you waiting for?’

They turned and punched two more henchman. With help, it doesn’t take long to dispatch them and for Steve to destroy the doomsday device he’d been looking for.

Then they were running, the feeling of outracing explosions familiar. They burst into the open air and the other ran toward a…okay, he parked his motorcycle outside. Beggars can’t be choosers and Steve crammed himself behind the other as they sped away.

Eventually they were far enough away and the motorcycle slowed. Once it was stopped, Steve hopped off, removing his helmet. The suit and helmet just…disappeared off the other man, who grinned at him and said something in another language. Maybe Japanese? 

The other shook his head, appearing amused at himself, and said, “Safe now.” His accent wasn’t bad.

Steve nodded. “Thank you. Uh…” He dredged up a memory. “Um, arigato?”

The other smiled so broadly his entire face lit up and he gave Steve a thumbs up. “You are welcome,” he said slowly.

“I’m Steve,” he said, pointing to himself. “Steve Rogers.”

“Godai Yuusuke,” the other said, pointing to himself. Then he smiled again and pointed to Steve. “Captain America.” Then he pointed to himself again. “Kuuga.”

“Kuuga.” 

Godai put a hand over his stomach and for a moment, there was an image of the belt on his suit, but then it faded back into him. It was inside him? Steve put a hand to his chest, thinking of the serum, of being changed from the inside out. What would it be like to have it living inside him? Was the belt actually alive? Did it hurt?

Somehow, Godai seemed to understand and he nodded. “It’s okay,” he said with another thumbs-up. “Everything is okay.” Hopping on the bike, he drove away.

Running fingers through his sweaty hair, Steve considered things for a while before he opened his comm and called for a pickup.

* * *

After a few hours of debriefing, Steve finally got a shower and made his way back to the Tower. Food was the only thing on his mind, so he went straight to the kitchen and ate whatever was there. Fortunately, the kitchen was stocked for multiple superheroes, so there was a lot there.

As he was finally finishing, Bruce wandered in and got himself a cup of coffee, adding a lot of sugar. Having finally learned his lesson, Steve carefully didn’t ask how many cups he’d had that day. Ticking off the Hulk by questioning his sugar and caffeine intake led to damaged coffee makers and angry Tony Starks. He’d just have to trust Bruce to know his own limits.

Leaning against the granite counter, Bruce sipped the coffee and eyed him. “You okay?”

Steve looked up from his empty plate. “Hmm?”

“You look…pensive.”

Steve thought about it as he put his dishes in the dishwasher and washed his hands. “Yeah,” he said. “Kind of a weird day.”

Bruce paused, mug halfway to his lips. “In what way?” he asked carefully.

Steve shook his head. “Nothing bad as far as I can tell.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Bruce asked, taking that sip of coffee.

Steve considered the question. “Yeah, I think so. In my quarters okay?”

“Sure.”

Bruce followed him down, giving him a curious glance but letting him tell the story in his own time. They settled down in the huge overstuffed chairs that Tony had insisted were absolutely necessary and as Steve relaxed into his, he decided he needed to apologize to Tony for arguing. There wasn’t a lot of furniture that was comfortable for Captain America.

After a moment gathering his thoughts, he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. “Jarvis?” 

“Yes, sir?”

“Privacy up to a level 1 emergency, please. Authorization CapABC54321.”

“Granted.”

Steve looked at Bruce, who was snickering into his mug. “Last time it was ‘twinkle twinkle.’ Tony thinks he’s funny.”

“Yes, he does.” Bruce waited patiently.

Letting out a breath, Steve said, “There was another hero there today who helped me.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Well, there are more than a few heroes in hiding. You know that as well as I do. I take it you didn’t tell SHIELD.”

“No. He didn’t ask me not to, but…”

Bruce nodded. 

“He’s Japanese. I don’t know why that seemed strange to me.” Steve looked at Bruce, who appeared startled. “What?”

“Japanese?”

“Yes.”

“Can you describe his costume?”

“I can do better than that.” Steve sighed at how everyone forgot as he pulled out a pad of drawing paper and a pencil and flipped to a blank page. He quickly sketched his best memory of Godai’s suit, with the enormous bug eyes, curving horns, and large belt. “He called himself—”

“Kuuga,” Bruce said, laughing under his breath. “You met Godai!”

“You know him?”

“He helped out at the clinic in India for a month. He was amazing with the kids.” Bruce smiled at the memory. “They barely shared a few words in common but he could make them laugh even when things were terrible. He would juggle and play games and make music.”

Steve blinked. “Do you know anything about..?” He waved vaguely toward his waist. 

“Not much. I know that he’s what the Japanese call a Kamen Rider. Kamen means masked.”

“Descriptive.”

“Says the man who literally wears the stars and stripes.”

“True.” Steve grinned. “So who are these Kamen Riders?”

Bruce leaned back, resting his linked hands on his stomach. “Reclusive. Also there’s some dimensional shenanigans involved, so I don’t think anyone knows how many there are or where they are most of the time. I’ve only met Godai but I know a few people who’ve met others.”

“Hmm.”

“They really hate fascist dictators,” Bruce said. “Which is a point in their favor.”

“Agreed.”

Bruce pursed his lips. “That’s really it. They only show up outside Japan occasionally, there’s dimensional travel of a kind I’ve never been able to track, and they’re willing to kick the villains. But…”

“But?”

“I worked and lived with Godai for a month. He didn’t talk much and almost never about anything personal, but I would trust him with my life. I…” Bruce ran a hand through his hair. “I let him meet the other guy.”

It took Steve a moment to realize that Bruce had _let the Hulk out_ in Godai’s presence. On purpose.

“We were picking up supplies and some guys decided to try and rob us. Godai transformed and got rid of them before I lost control. He just looked at me when he was done and I knew that somehow he knew. I asked if he wanted to meet my other self and he nodded. And I let him out.”

Steve whistled quietly.

“I don’t know how I knew it would be okay but it was. Godai never said exactly what happened but I think they…talked? Maybe? Anyway, nothing was destroyed.” Bruce’s lip quirked with his usual self-deprecation.

“Huh.”

“Yeah. He left not long after that. One morning he just gave me a thumbs up, smiled, and told me everything would be okay. And then he was gone. Natasha showed up a week later.”

“I’m glad I didn’t tell SHIELD about him.”

Bruce nodded. “Me too.”

* * *

Godai thanked the kind person loaning him a mobile phone and carefully dialed one of the phone numbers he had memorized.

“Hello?” Ichijou asked cautiously.

“Hello!”

“Godai.” Other people might have thought the police officer’s voice sounded cold, but Godai could hear the happiness and relief in it. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine. I made a new friend today. His name is Steve.”

“Of course you did.” Ichijou chuckled softly.

“I think I’m coming home soon.”

Ichijou’s breath caught. “That would be…nice. We would all love to see you.”

“Steve was in some trouble and it reminded me of home.”

“I would like to hear the story.” Ichijou paused. “Can I tell everyone?”

“Yes. I will see you soon. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Godai.”

With another round of thanks, Godai handed the phone back to the fellow hostel dweller and went to his bed. He thought about the little bit he knew about Captain America. Yes, Steve had understood him. That was nice. It was good to have people who understood you.

It would be nice to be home for a while.

—end—


End file.
